Spectacular SpiderMan Season 3
by Albatross of Serenity
Summary: What happens when Spider-man, while on patrol, finds a new set of villains and he's unwilling to put one in jail? Since the show is ended, I thought I should take a crack at season 3 myself. Please review and enjoy the story! OC/Real characters!
1. Findings

**Summary**: _What happens when a simple patrol around the city leads to a discovery he can't believe?_

**Chapter:** Findings

Peter had just heard a call in to the police on his home radio. The police were screaming something about a dangerous villain attacking the largest bank in Manhattan. Peter never heard them sound so alarmed before, so he dressed up quickly and jumped out the window to his small room.

He landed on the pinnacle of a tall building and looked down at the bank being attacked. Police officers were running out and around, screaming orders. He slung half way down the building and landed on a window seal. He could hear the police men now. "Get whatever weapons you can! Take this...this thing down now!" he ordered three men, who hurried to the make of a squad car. The charged large laser like weapons and attached little grenades. Spider-man's curiosity perked. Now why would they need those? He only saw them use those weapons a few times, against the biggest of foes. He jumped as far as he could toward the bank and shot his webs at a ledge. Swinging, he crashed through the window and swung up so he could be up on the roof, looking down.

Below him, was one single person. Whoever it was, they were tall and in all black. He could see the fur and dog ears on their suit._ A puppy villain?_ He chuckled and dropped down from the roof. He landed with a thud and laughed at the villain's suit up close. "Did someone forget to walk the dog?" the person snarled and he could see real life fangs. "Wow, down dog, down!" he laughed when it lunged forward to tear at his stomach. He hung over the dog on his web and turned his head. "What happened, did you lose your owner, little guy?" he sensed something behind him, but before he could move, something struck his back and he went flying into the wall. He opened his eyes to see someone dressed in a all black panther suit. _What is this? Did animal wear get popular among villains again?_ he got up and stretched. _Wow, was that a punch_!  
The panther suited man glared at the dog.

"Don't let him get to you, Fáelán."

Fáelán? Spider-man shrugged. "Yes, Fáelán, don't listen to Spider-man," and then he jumped toward them and threw his webs at the panther's face, blocking his eyes. Jumping behind him, he kicked his back and threw another cob of web, but at Fáelán. It hit...but Fáelán tore it away and charged toward Spider-man and struck his chest. Before he could react and move, Fáelán grabbed Spider-man and pushed him against the wall. Fáelán snarled at him again and was about to slash at his face, when he held a hand up. "Wow, wow Fáelán!" it paused. "I think we got off on the wrong foot..." the wolf villain lowered him a bit. Spider-man smiled and then smacked its hands away and launched his foot into its chest as hard as he could. "And that's," he pushed and then jumped up above Fáelán. "Is called acting...or fooling!" he hung onto the wall and watched Fáelán stand back up, quickly. _He's not hurt from that? Then he's got something infused in him, but what?_ Fáelán glared up at him. _Well, at least they can't fly...what! Seriously!_ He jumped toward the roof when Fáelán and Panther started to climb the sides of the wall with their claws. _Could I have gotten any other villain?_ He thought as he stuck his web to the ceiling's lights. He pulled and then broke it free.

Hanging onto the string of web, he twirled it around and around until he got enough speed and then he threw it at Fáelán. The ceiling light smashed into the villain and as a result, caused him to drop from the wall and down on the floor. He groaned. Spider-man paused._ That...didn't sound very manly_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Panther drop and run toward Fáelán.

"Fáelán! Are you okay?"

"Y-yea...I think so." Spider-man's eyes went wide. _A girl! That thing...that villain is a girl!_ He remembered Black Cat and decided to search out their lair or at least their identity. He quickly reached inside a pocket of his suit and found a small blinking orb. He spun web all over it and as the two villains got up to run away, he threw it at the back of Fáelán and allowed them to escape the building. _We'll just see who you are..._

Unfortunately, he lost the remote to the tracker and had to search for it. It wasn't in his room, so he decided to dress for school.

As usual, Flash was there with his friends, waiting by the front door, chatting amongst themselves until Flash saw Peter. "Hey, did you hear about Spider-man?" Peter smiled. Flash always did like Spider-man. "This morning a gang of new villains was holdin' the place up and then Spider-man showed up - scared them off I bet!" Sally elbowed him.

"Aren't you gonna tell him the school news - leave it up to Flash to talk all Spider-man. Did you hear about the new student from California?"

Peter shook his head. "I didn't hear anything about it. Shouldn't they have announced that yesterday?" she nodded.

"Of course, but they didn't and now we all get a day off of course 'cause the misunderstanding. Plus, squeezing her in would cause lots of problems-"

"Her?" asked Harry as he walked up. "The new student is a 'her'? Cool, hope she likes science."

"Far from it, nerd," said Kenny, crossing his arms. Peter crept off before being dragged into the fight. Now school for a new student? That's just weird, that has never happened. As he entered the hall to the school, he saw the small bubble of close football players talking. He snuck up to his locker to put his stuff away for the next day.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Yea, too bad she's-"

"Hey Louie, did you see the way her eyes looked?"

"Yea, pretty weird."

"I wonder who her parents are. Their probably rich, as usual people from California are."

"Humph! Why do we deal with these rich people anyway?" Peter dropped out of their conversation and turned to head down the hall and to the lunch room. Maybe he could see the new girl and those 'weird' eyes of hers. The lunch room was crowded, but he could see a empty circle around once table. He frowned when he saw a girl with long brown hair and fair skin. She was wearing dark brown jeans and a thin beige sweater. Dropped next to her, was a old backpack crammed full of books and school supplies. She was sitting alone and everyone was avoiding her. Why? They were all whispering and looking at her, not even trying to hide it. She was messing her fork around in the peas on her plate. Peter frowned. Someone should sit with her...

He sat by her and smiled. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" she looked up, shocked. Shaking her head, she blushed. "Good..." he sat down and crossed his arms and leaned over the table. "Are you the new girl?" she nodded again. "I'm Peter Parker, who are you?"

"...Emma Bradley." she weakly smiled at him and that's when he noticed her eyes. They were defiantly weird. Purple eyes, with pupils that oddly resembled a dog... She frowned when he started to stare. She immediately looked down. "I know. T-there weird."

"N-not weird...cool." Peter laughed. "I just never saw them before, they are neat though."

"Really?" he nodded and asked if she were hungry. "Y-yea..." his eyes widened.

"Y-yea...I think so." he gripped his hands under the table. The thief...its_ this_ girl? She doesn't seem like the type...

"Emma?" she looked up at him. "Are you..." he paused. I can't just ask her if she's Fáelán, because then she'd know I was Spider-man. Hm, how can I make sure of this? "Are you going to be coming to the school all year or are you here for a few days?" she looked down again.

"All year..." a villain hanging around all year? I don't need any more of them. Next time I see her as Fáelán, I'll take her mask off and scare her from the city. When he didn't respond, she arched an eyebrow. "A-are you okay? he nodded.

"Yea - sure am! Look, since school is out-" thanks to you. "I'll be going. Maybe I can catch you tomorrow?" she smiled at him.

"T-that would be nice...bye."

_Okay_, he thought, sitting the tip of a mall's roof, _so _Fáelán_ turned out to be a girl from school. So what, justice is justice. I'll just have to take her down...nicely._ He heard explosions and turned his head. Wow, what are the odds they'd strike here? He laughed and launched himself off the mall to fall down toward the street. He shot his web at the next building and swung around and landed on a cop's car. The owner of the car sighed in relief.

"Spider-man! Those thieves, there in the mall!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." and then he jumped off the car and ran inside the mall.

He saw them filling a bag up with jewelery. _Okay, de-mask her. De-mask her_. He ran toward Fáelán and, with a quick twist of his hand, shot the web at her face. She ducked and turned, growling at Spider-man.

"N-Not you again!" she growled in frustration. "Panther, hurry up!" she sounded confused. "I don't want to fight him alone-"

"I'm hurrying! Jeez!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I ruin your fun?" Spider-man asked, shooting another glob of web at her. She caught it and threw it back at him. _Wasn't expecting that!_ The web hit his face and blocked his eyes. _Darn, never had this happen before!_ He was tearing at the web when he felt a kick in the chest and then he was slammed up against the wall again. _Oh, not this scene again!_ He freed himself of the web and glared down into the eyes of Fáelán.

"Look, Fáelán-"

"I'm not falling for that again!" she insisted, smashing him further into the wall. He growled.

"Just listen...I don't want to hurt you or get you caught. Just go home and forget about being a thief!" she frowned and threw him over her head to smash into the floor. He coughed and got up swiftly. _She's got super strength...and a lot of it!_ She ran toward him and ran her fist into his stomach, he coughed. _Jeez, who engineered this one? _He jumped up and threw a long string of web at her back and then plucked her up off the ground and hurled her at the roof. She hit the ceiling and then fell to the ground. She sat up slowly and rubbed at her head.

"Ouch..." she turned her glare back at Spider-man. "I'll teach you not to do that again!" she howled as Panther finished the last bag. He tied it and then went for the bigger bag to finish its ties. She opened her mouth and howled again. It created a sonic wave and started to shake the building. Panther growled.

"Hurry up, Fáelán! I'm leaving." Spider-man turned and then threw web at his feet.

"Oh no you don't," he jumped in time to avoid another strike from Fáelán and then kicked her in the back. She landed besides Panther, coughing. He quickly spun web all around them and then stood back to admire his work. "Well, its not as good as I couldn't have gotten it." he walked up to them and looked down at Fáelán's face. Only her chin was exposed and from what he could remember of Emma, he knew it was her. "Alright, time to take that mask off." he reached out.

She gasped and then closed her eyes. _No! _

_

* * *

_

_Whoo...how was that? Did I get Peter/Spider-man on character? I can't believe there won't be a season 3...I guess I'll take a stab at it then! lol_

_Please review!_


	2. Quick Pitch

Thanks for the reviews guys! And thank you, ME! :3

**Notes:** I decided to change Lobo's name to "Fáelán" I find it very pretty and it was originally supposed to the villain name, but I decided to keep it a secret for another purpose. Plus, it's a male name in Gaelic, but oh well. It's a pretty name xD

And Lobo seems bland, especially for a female power-house! lol

**Chapter:** Quick pitch

As the mask barely came off over Lobo's lips, which Peter then knew the villain was a girl, a howling pitch emitted from behind him. Sensing the disturbance in the air, Peter leapt up and grabbed onto the roof, amazing as what he saw: a third villain. _How many are there?_

"Ah, Spidey . Good to know ypu showed."

"I'm flattered you know my name. I would give the same courtesy, but…" the other villain growled at his joking behavior.

"Jaguar, boy."

"So are animals the "in" for villains these days?" Peter asked as he crawled a little ahead of his captives.

"Hah, heard you were a jokester..." A grin spread across the exposed part of his mask. "I'm not like my friends here, Spider-man."

"That you aren't…" he laughed. "I guess we'll have to figure out how different you are!" he jumped forward and slung web at him. Jaguar jumped effortlessly into the air and then shoved one clawed hand into the ceiling and as Peter landed from his launch, Jaguar took advantaged and slung himself off the roof, slamming all his weight down onto Spider-man's back.

Peter crashed into the floor and tried to get up, but a horrible pain in his lower back kept his movement slow and painful. _Ahh…what's going on? He's a lot faster and stronger than the others._ He stood up and latched himself onto the roof again. When Peter glanced around and back at the floor, he saw Jaguar freeing his friends. _Great…three on one._ He sighed. "Well," he leapt to the open windows. "It's time for me to go!" I can't take them all down. They are too faster and way too strong. I need to catch them separately.

"Aw, afraid Spider-man ?" Panther chuckled, gripping his hands.

"No, just not stupid." He answered and then jumped out the window.

Panther attempted to chase after him, but the leader, Jaguar, stopped him. "Don't you worry there, Panther. Little Spider-man will be back…"

[-]

_I can't believe how strong and fast they are… _Peter thought as he rounded the school. He knew the school would be out soon, due to a Spider-man celebration that was about to occur, but he told Fáelán - Emma - that he'd catch her the next day.

And he wanted to spot more similarities. When he spotted her sitting under a tree by herself, he hurried over. "Hiya Emma. Glad I caught you again." She looked up.

"Oh…hello Peter." She smiled and closed her book. "I…um, sorta forgot we were supposed to meet. I'm sorry."

_That's probably because you are too concentrated on being a villain._ "That's okay…so, got anything planned for the Spider-Man celebration yet?"

She tensed and hesitated to give an answer. "No…not yet." Peter sat down beside her.

"Oh, how about going with me?" again she hesitated. "Aw, not much of a date, am I?" she blushed.

"No, t-that's not it…I, um, had plans for that day."

"Oh…I see, sorry I asked then."

"No, no—" she smiled warmly. "I'd love to go."

"Great. I'll meet up with you at the corner by the celebration street. Three days from now, okay? See ya." she nodded and Peter decided to get up and plan on how to defeat the villains. With Emma waiting at the celebration, that took one villain out of the mix.

[-]

On the day of the Celebration, Peter had decided to keep an eye on the two biggest banks around. He sat on top of the tallest bank and waited. His alone time bugged him, it made him feel bad about leaving Emma out in the cold alone for the celebration and what's worse, he did it on purpose.

He knew she was a villain, but he couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't seem the sort to steal and hurt people, or at least not as "Emma" she didn't. He sighed. _Great, now I feel like a jerk._ He heard the alarms in the bank go off and sighed._ Well, off to work!_

When he peaked through the window of the bank, he saw Panther and Jaguar talking. _So, they were in the bank the whole time?_ Peter shook his head. _I'm getting rusty!_ He listened in.

"Where's Fáelán?" Jaguar growled, shoving the bags of money into Panther's arms. "I can't get the last vault door open!"

"Her howl could really be useful right about now..." Panther echoed. "I don't know, she said she'd meet up with us a few days ago. She never showed up."

"She better not have backed out on us!"

"Aww, your foundation broke?" the two looked up at Spider-Man and growled.

"Spider-man!" they both turned to him. "You shouldn't have appeared, boy." Jaguar muttered.

"Oh and miss a good show?" Peter dropped down. "I'm interested...why isn't your little wolf friend with you now?"

"None of your business!" Panther snapped, running forward. He clawed at Spider-man and when he jumped, Panther bit at him. But the boy in red was a bit too fast then and jumped, causing the Panther-suited villain to break his stance and fall on the floor, face first. Jaguar grinned.

"Leave it to the adults, it seems." he laughed and ran toward Peter. He smashed his curled fist into Peter's chest and knocked him against the ground, holding him down. "Not so confident when I have you, are you boy?" he opened his mouth to super-sonic howl at him, but Peter shot web into his mouth and kicked him off.

"Oh don't worry, I'll teach you how to behave little kitty!" he shot another blog of web at him and then ran around him and shot a string at Panther. "Out you go!" he chuckled and jumped out the window and shot the end of the web to a passing trunk.

"RAAAAHHHHHH!" Panther cried out as he flew through the window and Jaguar next. When Panther smashed into the top of the trunk, Jaguar came next, crushing his body. "Owww! G-Get off, Jaguar! Get off me!"

"I...can't..." he growled, trying to free himself of the web. _Damn!_ "Hold on Panther!" he clawed at the end of the web and freed himself. "We need Fáelán!" he growled to Panther as he helped him out of the web. "Where the hell could she be?"

[-]

Emma sat at the corner of street for a good hour before she realized Peter wasn't going to appear. She was too struck with sadness and embarrassed to move or leave. How could she fall for something so stupid? Didn't she learn from her school back in British Columbia? She pulled her jacket up higher and hurried down the street to the celebration. How stupid could she be?

Peter, once he scared off the two villains, hurried to the street corner he promised Emma he'd be at, but he was too late. She was gone. He sighed. _What have I done...?_ He decided to check the celebration and over two hours of searching, didn't find her. _How am I supposed to face her tomorrow?_

* * *

_I hope this update was good! It was suppose to be sorta short, but I hope it wasn't too short! ._

_Please review and thank you very much for reading! :3_


	3. Runnerup?

**Notes:** _Sorry for lateness...I was bummed for a lot of reasons. I was hoping an announcement would be made about the show, about bringing it back. I suppose good shows always die. :( _

_I _**think**_ I'm going to ship OCxPeter. Why? Because I'm not sure who to ship him with - Mary or Gwen. I personally prefer Gwen, but others don't. So if you want a pairing, make a review on which you support by simply stating one of these: OCxPeter, GwenxPeter, or MaryJanexPeter. Thank you! ;)  
_

_And nopes; Lobo wasn't based on the DC character, in which I didn't even know existed. I just started looking for names for "wolf" and found that one. To be honest, I was being lazy.  
_

**Chapter:** _Runnerup?  
_

Returning to school for Peter after the celebration was a serious drag. It had been four days since then, five since he asked Emma out and then ditched her. Knowing she was a villain made him do it, yet even then he couldn't help but feel terrible over. He dressed in warmer clothes as it had snowed earlier that morning and then grabbed his school bag and headed down stairs. He found his Aunt May waiting and paused. "May?"

"Oh Peter, you're awake," she smiled tenderly at him as she walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Your friend came back."

"Friend?"

"Harry did, he said something about school?"

_Oh right...we were suppose to meet up before school._ He sighed. "Alright, thanks Aunt May." he kissed her cheek and then hurried off.

He didn't spot Fáelán anywhere. He went to her reading spot and found it occupied by skateboarders and bladers, laughing over something stupid they read in a magazine. He stopped to ask them. "Hey, have you guys seen the girl who usually sits here?"

"No," one of them replied, nastily. "Now beat it kid." when Peter turned around he saw the girl walking out of the school, holding her books close against her chest. When he ran over, she ignored him.

"Hey wait Emma," he ran in front of her and the exist to the school. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to not show up, honest-"

"-please move..." she whispered, standing still.

"Just hear me out, okay?" she sighed and then reluctantly nodded. "I was heading to the celebration, but when I arrived you were gone. I know I was late, I forgot it was that night. I was studying and Harry, he's my friend, called and-"

"-Yo Peter!" a group of boys howled. One of them was Flash, laughing his idiotic laugh. "Nice job ditching the new girl." Peter's face turned bright red as he turned to look back at Emma's face. She was embarrassed and angry. She pushed passed him and hurried off. Before he could go after her, he heard Harry.

"Pete!" he shouted, running over. "Where were you? I've been waiting for two hours now..."

Peter sighed, rubbing his neck. _I was sleeping in because my body got maul by animals,_ he wanted to say. "I forgot to set my alarm, I'm sorry Harry."

"Well...that's okay," he shrugged. "So the school is throwing a community fare of some sort at the park. They want some students to design and start the part for them."

"Oh?" Peter knew what was going to be said next.

"Yea...I entered us in, I hope you don't mind?"

"No Harry, I don't mind," he shook his head as he started to walk off with his friend. "Who else entered?"

"Well, Flash did and some of his friends. But its up to the teachers really. They will give extra credit for it, I think."

"And you really need extra credit," Peter said with a smile, which caused his friend to blush.

"Exactly why I suggested you! So if I win, I'll have some help!"

* * *

The next day during school the teachers announced who they picked to run the creation of the fair. Nearly half of the school was jammed inside of the gym, talking and shouting at each other. The loudest and perhaps the most annoying noise was their laughter. It all collided together and sounded like tires screeching and someone slamming a basketball into the wooden flooring.

Peter was sitting near the very top and was able to see nearly everyone, waiting for the announcements to be over already so he could find Emma and apologize. That's when he saw her, walking in with a worn out expression on her face and another student walking beside her. He didn't recognize him and frowned, realizing who he was. _Oh no...Those eyes, its...its Panther! What is he doing here?_ He got up and hurried down the seats, trying not to push anyone over in his haste. When he caught up to them, he stopped the two.

"Emma," she looked behind and then turned her back to him, curtly. "Please, I never intended on ditching you. Flash was being an idiot."

"Just leave me alone, Peter." she whispered when Panther caught sight of him.

"You heard her pipsqueak - leave."

"I-" Panther stood, which was at least 4 inches higher than himself and growled.

"-Get lost!" he raised a fist and Emma rose to grab his hand.

"Leave him be, Arral." she muttered angrily, pulling the young man back into the seat beside her. Peter wondered just who this Arral was to Emma and decided to push his luck.

"Please Emma, I just want to say I'm sorry-"

"-You said it," Arral spat, his eyes darkening with rage. "Now get lost or I'll make you." Sighing in defeat and not wanting a scene to start, Peter turned to leave just as the announcements were being read off by a young boy. There was a prop screen up that read the names off in giant red letters as he spoke.

_"The group leaders will be..."_

_Great, just what I needed...more villains popping up in my school. Is he a student, a boyfriend...? A visitor? A friend?_

_"Peter Parker, Harry Osborn..."_

_Well I already knew I'd be picked...what would make this worse is if Flash was picked. _There was expected shouted, praising him and Harry luck._  
_

_"And Flash Thompson!"_

Peter smacked his forehead in dismay. _I had to go and jinx it, didn't I? Just then the speaker spiked up again. _There was cheering for Flash, girls calling his name and telling him he was handsome and whatnot._  
_

_"Oh, it seems I read off a runnerup...the correct one," _there was more static as the announcer read the paper, laughter came before the actually announcement._ "Emma Bradley." _there was surprised gasps and anger, and then booming laughter._  
_

Peter turned to look behind him, to see her reaction and saw complete embarrassment on her face. She was sinking into her seat, light tears in her eyes. The kids above her were pointing and laughing, while the kids below yelped up a storm. And then he heard Flash's annoying voice talking about her being ditched by a loser, who sitting beside herself, made Peter look like a star player of a football team. They were all laughing and chanting loser. He looked back at the young student and saw her jump out of her seat in a hurry, tears running down her eyes as Arral ran after her, giving Peter a vicious snarl before he ran by.

* * *

Peter couldn't find Emma after school so he decided to take his patrol around the city, searching bank after bank...actually hoping it would be attacked. He wandered the city for hours until his watch buzzed around midnight and he decided to go home. That's when he saw her, when he took the route through the park. She was sitting by herself on a bench under a snow topped tree, buried within a giant, gray jacket and her head underneath a fluffy top that fell over her ears to warm them. There was a little pole generating a little bit of flickering orange light above, which she decided to use to read. Spider-man dropped to a lower building so he could get closer and sound her school bag lying the ground beside her feet. Why is she out here in the middle of night? And reading? He smiled. She had a secret identity, so he knew she would risk attacking Spider-man if he just showed up, right...? He decided to try.

"You know, its dangerous to be outside at night." She gasped when a red masked man hung upside down in front of her. And then he saw a flash of anger in her eyes and then a she controlled quickly.

"...Spider-man..."

"Yes," he dropped down in front of her. "Maybe you should head on home. Three new villains have been attacking, in case you missed the news."

She blushed and then looked down at her books. "I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't count on that," he shrugged. "Beastly ones they are; uncontrollable mutts and stray kitties."

"Kitties don't sound so bad," she replied with a shy smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Spider-man chuckled. Its a shame she's a bad guy...girl - villain. I wish I could convince her as Spider-man to drop her actions. "And neither do mutts." she added.

Peter shrugged once more walking back and forth in front of her. "Well these mutts have super strength, super speed and they lack emotions for others." her smile turned into a frown. "They would rip you to shreds without a thought of care."

"I...doubt that."

"Why?" he asked, turning to look at her. "One of them nearly offed me, I wouldn't put it pass them to attack innocent, pretty girls in the middle of the night."

"If you are trying to frighten me Spider-man," she shoved her books into her bag and gave him an annoyed look. "its not working."

"Oh?" he asked, grabbing the last of her books and shoving them in her bags for her. "There's one that really concerns me..." he handed her the bag as she stood, hesitating at first. "Its a girl. She has long vicious teeth, sharp claws, super strength...a rather loud bark," he laughed. "and great speed."

"You...don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." she put the backpack over her back, zipped up her sweater and sighed. "I have to go now." and then she pushed pass him and started down the path toward the street.

"Be careful," Spider-man shouted out after her. When she turned around, he was gone.

* * *

_If there was any doubt before, its gone now. I know she is Fáelán._ Peter thought while he sat on his bed, watching the roof, throwing a little red ball up toward the roof. _She should be a lot more careful, anyone who spent a little time with her villain side and then around her could easily see and hear it._ And then he frowned and gripped the ball, annoyed that he was worried about her safety. _She's a villain!_ He told himself, sitting up straight. Tomorrow he would have to meet up with Harry and...and Emma to work on the fair.

He sighed. "Its going to be a tough day..."

* * *

"Spider-man eh?" Jaguar echoed, extremely annoyed. He was leaning against a rusted carton half his size. They were hiding out in an abandoned ship-house by the sea; it acted as a safe-house and their storage. Behind him were two wooden crates, only one was two or three feet filled with cash.

"So it seems," Arral spat, his eyes twisted in anger.

"Our little mutt? And you are for sure about this?"

"Saw her talkin' with him in the park tonight."

Jaguar hissed and smashed through the floor in a fit of rage. His eyes glowered with anger and confusion as he calmed himself. "Bring her here, we'll have a little talk about...friendship and loyalty."

"When should I do this?"

"As soon as you can...I will not be betrayed - not when I'm so close."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter! Sorry its been so long...I hope you guys like the short update!_

_Looking forward to reviews! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
